


Feels Like Home

by orphan_account



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, mentions of bisexual erasure, mentions of heteronormativity, omgcpwomenfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alicia misses this.  These moments between her and her girlfriend are too few and too short.  But she’ll take what she can get.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Things are still a bit mad, so I can't write for the whole week but I wanted to contribute a little something to the omgcpwomenfest.

Alicia trudged into the apartment, kicking the door shut with the heel of her left foot. Her toes were aching—the shoes she’d chosen looked amazing but felt like tiny vices squeezing the life out of her toes. She wriggled out of them, not even bothering to do more than kick them up against the wall, and she left her case where it stood—where it would be tripped over probably, but she’d just make up for it later.

The apartment was quiet. It was a work day—a work night, actually, which meant she had the place to herself. The flight had been long, and there’d been a pair of sick toddlers two seats away and she swore she could see the germs racing toward her through the air every time they coughed. She grabbed an orange juice from a vendor on her way out for a cab, knowing damn well it wouldn’t actually do anything, but she figured it couldn’t hurt.

She was now ready to collapse on the sofa—one she’d picked out specifically for how soft and comforting it was, something she needed after these long flights. They didn’t get a lot of time here. Everyone was always so busy. Bobby still had so much going on with charity and courting the idea of buying one of the teams. Alicia still did events and the occasional photo shoot. Her agent was trying to convince her to try out for a role in some new independent film which was supposed to make waves, but she wasn’t feeling it.

“Call me when Star Wars wants me,” she’d told him, and let that end the conversation. Secretly she hoped maybe he’d get her a walk-on, but she wasn’t holding her breath.

Alicia paused by the mantle and stared at the photo of their most recent vacation. It was nine months ago, in Barbados. All three of them looked tanned—Bob the least with his weird farmer’s tan marks round his arms and collar, but they looked happy. George, of course, outshone them all with her waves of brown hair and the way the sunlight glinted off her shoulders made Alicia shiver all over.

The place smelt like her. Like home away from home. It was spotless, and it was mostly due to the fact that George lived at the office and rarely had weekends away. But the Falcs were getting ready to head into Bye Week which meant five long days with George all to herself. Or well, three, because Bobby was flying in on Sunday and he’d fly back with Alicia on Tuesday.

But this wasn’t something Alicia had gotten often—time with her girlfriend. Time to just exist the two of them. She craved it all the time, though she’d been conditioned from a young age not to expect much from partners whose entire lives were hockey. And George was different, from Bobby, from anyone Alicia had ever dated.

She was the sort of woman Alicia might have crushed on in her younger years—wild and vibrant and unapologetically herself—and would have been too afraid to say anything. For all that Alicia was strong in her own right, she was also quite shy. She’d gotten better over the years, subjected to hockey teams and chirps and the press.

But she didn’t think she would have allowed herself to have someone like George if it hadn’t been for that.

And she was a perfect match. She loved fiercely and strongly, sharper in ways that Alicia wouldn’t, and Bobby needed. And she was softer in ways Bobby wasn’t, and Alicia needed. Alicia hadn’t realised how much she’d been missing until that night with drinks trying to cheer George up after her split with her partner— just too much wine and too loose tongues and half-confessions.

Alicia had almost kissed her, but stopped herself. But from the dark flush on George’s cheeks, Alicia had thought maybe George was feeling something. Later, in tears, confessing to Bob what she’d almost done. He’d been confused at first, not hurt but…uncertain. But he wanted Alicia to be happy and he didn’t think Alicia dating someone else would ruin things.

None of them expected George to fall for Bobby, but it happened. Slow and unexpecting and suddenly perfect.

Now Alicia was here, in their other shared space with her feet up on a cushion and her eyes falling closed, and the smell of her other love around her.

*** 

Alicia woke when the front door shut, and soft curses filled the air. She smiled without opening her eyes, pressing her grin into the sofa cushion. “Sorry, love.”

“I’m sure you are.”

Alicia heard clicking heels against the polished wood floors, and a thud as George dropped her bag. Then the sofa cushions dipped, and there was a palm, a little cold and a little calloused, against the side of her face. Alicia turned toward it, and into a kiss which she was expecting. George’s lips were softer and warmer than her fingers, tugging in a gentle push-pull with just a little swiped of tongue.

It left Alicia warm all over, and she shifted, tugging George—still in her suit—down to the pillows with her. Alicia wriggled until she could get a knee between George’s thighs, and tugged at her blouse under the jacket until the hem came free and she could press her hands to George’s soft, warm belly.

“Missed you,” George murmured, raining kisses along Alicia’s temple and hair. “How was the flight?”

“Long. Gross. The usual.”

George laughed as she nestled in, breathing soft, a tiny sigh of contentment escaping her. “I feel like we should get up and do something. You’re probably starving.”

“Mm. I promised Jack and Eric we’d pop over for dinner at some point, but god this is too inviting. Can’t we order delivery?”

“You’re so terrible for me,” George said, but Alicia could feel her reaching over for her phone. She could hear the gentle click of her touchpad as she sent out for food.

Finally content, Alicia tilted her head back and opened her eyes, and took in the sight of her girlfriend. George looked tired—they all looked tired these days, at this age. The lines by her eyes were more defined, but there was a lightness in her gaze when she looked at Alicia that took years off. Her hair was in more disarray telling Alicia the day had been long, and there was a small stain on her collar, a deep purple.

“Pie?” Alicia asked, touching the stain with the pad of her thumb.

George scowled, but the corners of her lips twitched. “That boy needs to stop sending in blueberry. He’s ruining my diet.”

“At least it’s fruit?” Alicia offered.

George’s scowl deepened, and Alicia had no other choice but to lean in and kiss it off her face. When she pulled away, George was smiling, on the verge of a laugh. She brushed her thumb over Alicia’s lip, then kissed her slow and deep.

They kept at it for what felt like hours, though it wasn’t that long. But only George could make her feel that young again. Like she was in her early twenties and could waste the evening away making out on a couch. It was…nice. It was something Alicia never thought she’d have.

She’d been wrapped up in the idea of husband and kid, of trying to keep her family from falling apart. One hand always on Bobby, one on Jack, and still feeling like she was being pulled apart. There were moments she felt like she’d lost part of her identity when she married Bob. Like she’d given in to what society had expected of her as a woman—marrying a man, having a child.

It had taken a long while to remember she was still herself—she was still smart, beautiful, fun, and bisexual. Even if she had married a man. Even if people had accused her of picking a side or getting over her “gay phase.”

But George had given her something more when they finally got together. A softness she’d been craving and hadn’t realised she’d been missing all those years.

They’d worried at first, what Jack might think. But Jack and George had been getting closer, and although he was adamant about not hearing anything his parents were getting up to—much to Bob’s chagrin as he loved to embarrass his son—he was happy for them.

“If this is what you want, well I couldn’t think of anyone better,” he’d said.

And that was that.

Bitty had been a bit more enthusiastic, as Alicia had expected.

“How was your day?” Alicia managed once they broke for air.

George hummed, letting her fingers draw lines up Alicia’s side. “It was long. Boys won tonight, which is the best send off they could give themselves, I think. I have a feeling we’re probably going to lose Guy soon, and there’s some talk about trades but…” She trailed off. “Sorry, you said you don’t want hockey talk on our vacation.”

Alicia laughed. “It’s okay, honey. Really. You need to get this off your chest.”

George hesitated, but when it was clear Alicia meant it, she went on. Alicia absorbed it all, understanding it all having years and years of Bobby say these exact things. She let the words mostly flow over her, getting lost in the rise and fall of George’s tone.

When she was done, Alicia kissed her until the buzzer rang for food, then got up. “You go get comfy, I’ll get that.”

George tossed her wallet with cash at Alicia, then shuffled off to the bedroom while Alicia grabbed the delivery—tipping well, and spreading it all out like a picnic on the coffee table.

George returned moments later, wearing yoga bottoms and a t-shirt, her hair down and face scrubbed clean. She looked perfect—more perfect than Alicia thought possible, and she lost her breath for a moment. Ignoring the food, Alicia tugged her into another kiss, dragging her fingers through George’s hair.

“I can’t believe how much I’ve missed you.”

George hummed, kissing back soft and sweet. “This summer,” she said, pulling back, cupping her hands round Alicia’s hips. “We’ll have all summer, and we’ll make time. I miss you so much.”

Alicia softened and dragged George to the table where they sat on the floor, knees tucked up, trading bites of lamb and pita and hummus. TV played in the background, and Alicia’s head rested against George’s shoulder.

And it felt perfect.

It felt like home.


End file.
